the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fellowship of the Ring
The Fellowship of the Ring is a brotherhood that was formed with only one objective in mind, to cast the One Ring into the fiery pits of Mount Doom. it consisted of many brave warriors. The Fellowship of the Ring was formed by Elrond after the council he held, at Rivendell. It was at this very council that boromir pointed out that 'one does not simply walk into mordor', a piece of knowledge the inhabitants of middle-earth did not know of. The Journey After difficult journey travelling south from Rivendell and a near-catastrophic attempt to cross over the Misty Mountains, the Fellowship descended into Moria which is a former Dwarf-kingdom. when they went inside they found Balin and other Dwarves who had returned there. they were all dead and the bodies of orcs littered the floor. They were soon confronted by the Balrog Orcs and Trolls at his disposal. Gandalf the grey fell facing the mighty balrog and the Fellowship was forced to go on without him. After their departure from Moria, the Fellowship headed into the Elven forest of Lothlorien. where they spoke with the Elven Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light.Galadriel supplied each member with a unque gift which was totally in fashion, plus other supplies for their trip down the river Anduin. Boromir finally succumbed to temptation, and tried to seize the Ring from Frodo. This led to Frodo using the Ring to escape and he and Sam leaving to spare the others the lure of it. The repentant Boromir died trying to defend Merry and Pippin against a large force of Uruks from Isengard. Frodo and Sam carried on towards Mordor; Boromir was given funerary rites and sent floating over the falls, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli departed on their way to save Merry and Pippin. Characters. * Frodo-.Frodo is the ring bearer and is the hobbit with the primary task of throwing the One ring into the fiery pits of Mount doom. his love of fashion is not exceptional as he cant even wear fashionable shoes. * Sam- The former gardener at Bag End and Frodo’s loyal servant/comrade throughout his quest. Although Sam is not extraordinarily wise or intelligent, his common sense and powers of observation serve him well. * Gandalf- One of the five great Wizards, belonging to the Circle of Astari, in Middle-earth, second in his order only to Saruman. Known to most Hobbits only as a creator of fine fireworks, Gandalf is actually powerful beyond their imagination. He is also wise, humorous, kind, and generous and a total badass,as he managed to defeat a balrog. * Legolas - An Elf from Mirkwood. Legolas is light on his feet and masterful with a bow. After overcoming initial differences that stem from the historical rivalry and discrimination, he and the Dwarf Gimli become fast friends. * Gimli- A Dwarf, the son of Glóin (one of the 13 dwarves, who ventured to the lonely mountain to claim back their land) . Gimli bristles when he feels insulted, but he is noble, stalwart, brave, and loves his alcohol. * Aragorn - The heir of Isildur, one of the few Men from the great race of Númenor left in Middle-earth. Aragorn is also known as Strider. Before the coming of the Ring, he lived as a Ranger in the North, protecting the Shire and other lands from servants of the Enemy. Aragorn is a extremely skilled warrior and tracker. * Boromir - One of the Men of Gondor, from the city of Minas Tirith in the south. Boromir is a valiant fighter and is always trustworthy in battle, but his pride and recklessness make him vulnerable to the Ring’s power. Plus he is able to warn the Fellowship about certain tasks that can not be done, e.g. walking into Mordor. * Peregrin (Pippin) Took - A young Hobbit. Pippin is good-natured and a bit of a smart aleck, but can sometimes let stupidty take over him. A good example was when Pippin stared into the crystal ball and staright into Saurons eyes, who was disgusted at the unfashionable ways of the Hobbits * Meriadoc (Merry) Brandybuck - A young Hobbit from Buckland. Merry has a temperament similar to Pippin’s, though he is more mature and, unlike most Hobbits, not afraid of boats and water. he is a cousin to Frodo and loves to eat, like all hobbits Category:Organizations